


Wolfsong

by sassycatpants



Series: Wolfsong [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fenrir AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycatpants/pseuds/sassycatpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's words eight years before haunted her -- <em>no god will protect him.</em> Even Loki, bound by ancient laws she could never understand, would not help Cloud.</p><p>So she waited, hoping that the wolf hiding within her son could stay the jaws of the wolves without.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfsong

**Author's Note:**

> This is the main story of the Wolfsong series, obvs. Expect extremely slow updates and long wait times between chapters. Current tags are not the be all end all of characters and relationships, they'll be added as they enter the story and the warnings will likely change as the story progresses as well.

When the adults left him there on the mountain to carry Tifa back to town, Cloud had honestly believed they would come back to lead him home, and so he stayed where they'd left him. Minutes turned into hours and slowly he began to doubt, but surely they wouldn't leave him alone on the mountain with scraped knees and unsure which way to go.

The moment he realized they truly hadn't intended to come back, that he'd truly been left behind, was when the first howl began. It was almost the Wolf's Hour, if their hunt songs had already begun -- no one dared to step outside once the songs began. Far too dangerous. And he'd been _left alone_ on the mountain, in full view of any wolf pack passing by! The villagers would let him die!

Numbly, Cloud climbed to his feet and stumbled in the direction they'd gone hours before. He had to get home before full dark, before the wolves truly began to hunt.

* * *

 The first inkling that something was wrong came to Claudia when Cloud didn't return home for dinner. She almost gave in to the urge to strangle Lockhart when he told her that her son had been left --injured! -- on the mountainside where they'd found his precious daughter hours before. When the wolf songs began, all she could do was lock her doors and pray Cloud came home safe. But Loki's words eight years before haunted her -- _no god will protect him._ Even Loki, bound by ancient laws she could never understand, would not help Cloud.

So she waited, hoping that the wolf hiding within her son could stay the jaws of the wolves without.


End file.
